shopping (DESTIEL)
by Miss.Kingsmen
Summary: Dean and Castiel are strangers, they meet while shopping by accidentally touching hands... they may or may not make out in the aisle...


Dean walked around the aisle looking for the last thing on the list that his brother Sam had given to him, the last thing to get was detergent; realizing that he was in the wrong aisle, Dean had to walk all the way to the 14th aisle from the 3rd aisle. Dean wanting to hurry and get out of the shop tried to fast walk to the other aisle, tripping over a few times before he reached the aisle Dean then began his search for the specific detergent that Sam wanted.

'Dammit Sammy, why do you have to be such a prissy princess about shopping?' Dean thought as he looked around for the brand name. Searching each shelf; he was getting more and more frustrated.

Meanwhile, Castiel was trying to find the detergent since his brother Jimmy is as fussy a Sam when it comes to shopping, Castiel had finally found the right detergent after all the searching and he was just about to take it when another person's hand layed on top of his.

"oh! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there! You can have it you want to, I can grab another" Castiel said in a hurried slur of words, he was too busy freaking out of the fact that he had touch someone else's hand. Dean was shocked and couldn't focus on anything else but his and the other person's hand; although his mind went blank he made an effort to move his head in the direction the voice was coming from.

Dean's shining green eyes met with Castiel's pure sky blue ones.

"Wow" Dean gasped out, that was all he could think; this stranger had the most perfect eyes he had ever seen in his life. "Wow...What?" Castiel asked, he was confused by the other man's words. "Your eyes are the purest blue I have ever seen in my life" Dean said, mesmerised by Castiel's eyes.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, blushing a deep red. Castiel turned his head to their hands which were still joined together after all the time that had passed. Castiel turned his head back to face Dean, unconsciously getting closer to him at the same time; Dean had also moved closer and now their faces were inches away from each other.

Dean is now slipping his free hand around Castiel's waist, pulling him closer to his body. Castiel broke the eye contact between him and Dean, looking down at Dean's chest in embarrassment. Dean nudged Castiel's forehead with his nose, making him look up but he still couldn't manage to make eye contact. Castiel's eyes flickered to meet Dean's once again but didn't stay there for long, turning to stare at Dean's lips; Castiel licked his own lips in anticipation.

Dean gently pressed his lips to Castiel's, moving the hand that was recently holding Castiel's and joining it with the other; holding Castiel with a tight grip and never wanting to let Castiel go. Castiel kissing back curiously, wondering what it would be like since he had never actually kissed a man. Sure he had kissed someone before but that was a woman, it had only been once and he didn't like it at all, that is how he learnt he was gay.

The kiss was getting more passionate, tongues began to touch, entwining together. Dean pushed Castiel into the shelves, not breaking the kiss and also knocking over many of the items on the shelves. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, letting out a small moan; Dean broke the kiss for air making Castiel whine in loss.

Dean let out a chuckle at Castiel's reaction; Castiel looked at dean making puppy eyes. Dean moved one of his hands to cup Castiel's butt, squishing it between his fingers, making Castiel's knees buckle. Dean smirked at Castiel, knowing that he had been the cause of his actions.

Dean helped Castiel stand back up and took a step back; hand still squishing Castiel's butt.

"W-would you go out with me?" Castiel asked, even more embarrassed that he had stuttered. Dean chuckled, "Sure babe" Dean said grabbing a box of detergent for himself and another for Castiel "but there is one thing I need to know. What is your name blue eyes?" Dean asked.

Castiel was shocked, the man had already given him a nick name, they had just met and sort of made out in the shops but anyway.

"M-my name is Castiel" Castiel stuttered out.

"My name is Dean and I would like to know when you wanted to go out" Dean purred.

"How about today if possible" Castiel replied.

"It's booked, I will pick you up around 7 okay?" Dean asked.

"Okay, my address is 23 tweet twine street" Castiel answered.

Dean and Castiel shared one more kiss, it was short and sweet and left them wanting more. They left the shop and got ready for their date.


End file.
